The God of War meets the Samurai
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Aku enlist the help of Kratos in order to bring down Samurai Jack. So Kratos sets off and finds Jack in the woods, when a battle ensues who will come out on top?


**The God of War meets the Samurai**

Aku sat in his throne room his arms held high in the air as he let out a loud yell and fire blazed all around him. As he looked back into the portal and once again saw his plans to destroy Samurai Jack had failed.

His army of robots lay in pieces as Jack causally put his sword away and walked off to continue his adventure.

"AHHHH!" he yelled in defeat as he raised his arms once again. Then he sat down in his throne with his head held down and his body slouching. Then he sat there in the silence alone with his thoughts and so he began to think. He ran his fingers along his beard as he pondered." Robots have not worked." He said to himself aloud." Bounty hunters haven't worked, not even I a god have worked." Then he suddenly sprung up." Then what could possibly-" Then suddenly the idea hit him and he stopped himself arms half raised in the air with a goofy look on his face. Then a smile grew from ear to ear as he stood himself upright." I know just what to do." He said.

Then Aku turned around and with a wave of his hand drew a large circle of fire from the ground. The flames rose and danced about. In the smoke something began to appear.

"If a god cannot defeat the Samurai." Continued Aku." Then perhaps a Demi-God will." Then the fire began to die down and a figure stood tall in the outline of the smoke. Then Aku laughed to his great big laugh as two angry red eyes appeared in the smoke.

Meanwhile somewhere off in a distant land was Samurai jack. He walked threw a large open valley. He lifted his head and looked at the scenery around him to see large green mountains. They reminded him greatly of where the Scotsman lived. He walked along casually and then wind blew past him.

Then he walked along and he began to hear the sound of a stream nearby. He had been traveling for a long time and hadn't eaten longer than that, so he turned and walked in the direction of the sound of running water.

Soon enough he came to a stream. Jack knelt down beside it, taking his sword of his belt and laid it down next to him. Then he bent over and dipped his hands in the water. He brought the water up and splashed it in his face. Jack sat there for several moments in silence. But that was the problem the silence; Jack moved his eyes from left to right scanning the trees. Something was out there watching him. Jack turned around and could see nothing as far as his eyes could see. But then his attention was called to a splashing sound he heard behind him. Jack turned around to see someone there.

He was large and very muscular with pale white skin. He had a bald head and a short goatee, most noticeable was the red markings across his right eye and right part of his torso. This was Kratos the God of War. Jack sat in silence looking over this strange man but he had seen stranger.

The stranger had a very angry look on his face but to Jack's surprise he hadn't attack, if he came with a violent intention he certainly would have expressed it. Jack thought the man must have been lost and finally spoke up about it.

"Are you lost friend?" he asked. The stranger made no reply but quickly looked Jack over.

"Are you the Samurai?" asked Kratos.

"They call me Jack." He replied." Samurai Jack." Kratos stood before Jack and with a swing of his arms and the blades of Athena appeared in his hands. Jack's eyes suddenly burst open.

Then suddenly Kratos sprang forward wielding his swords. He jumped forward and swung down at Jack. But the Samurai quickly grabbed his sword and was able to block Kratos's attack.

Then the two stood there with their swords locked. But then with all his power and force began to push Jack back. He pushed him back until he had Jack against a tree. Once there Kratos raised his blade and swung at Jack. But Jack quickly ducked and Kratos cut through the tree instead. Kratos then turned to Jack again as the tree fell to the ground.

Kratos swung his sword again but Jack blocked, then he swung again only to be blocked once more. Then Jack stepped back and jumped into the air. Kratos watched him go and the followed after.

All the while Aku was watching from his portal with a large basket of popcorn and soda to tie him over.

"HAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he pointed to the image he saw of Jack jumping away." He's got him on the run. Then he proceeded to grab a large handful of popcorn and shove it into his mouth.

Kratos followed Jack up into the trees and found him resting on a branch. Kratos jumped up and swung his swords at him only to have Jack block him. Then the two pushed of each other and stood on tree branches off of each other.

"Who are you?" asked Jack." And what do you want?"

"I am Kratos." He hollered." God of War." Jack looked him over as he spoke." Aku has sent me here for your head." Jack squinted his eyes at that remark." In exchange for your head he will help me in my revenge."

"I know not of your quest for vengeance." Replied Jack." But I have no true quarrel with you."

"I care not." Replied Kratos." My revenge is all that matters. And if your blood will win me of that I have no problem cutting you down." Jack waited in silence for a few moments.

"So be it." He replied as he gripped his sword. Kratos readied himself. Then the two jumped off their branches and at each other.

Jack swung his sword but Kratos blocked, then swung his other sword. But Jack dodged and then kicked Kratos in the stomach sending him back onto a tree branch.

When Kratos looked up he saw Jack coming down at him. Kratos crossed his swords and when Jack came down blocked his attack. Then when Jack stood on the branch before Kratos he swung again, but Kratos blocked. Then Jack swung again only this time with much more force, so much that he was able to cut across Kratos left hand causing him to bleed and dropping his sword to the ground below.

Kratos was undisturbed and quickly swung with his other sword. Jack blocked and then slammed his sword down onto Kratos' causing him to lose his only sword. As the sword fell to the ground Jack pointed his sword at Kratos.

"You are beaten." He stated.

"I think not." Replied Kratos. Then suddenly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the chains of Hades. The Kratos raised them above his head and began swinging them around. He swung them at Jack who ducked down, the chains flew by him and cut the tree behind him.

Then when Jack got back up the Kratos swung again, this time directly at Jack. The Samurai blocked one of the chains but the second flew off and cut him across his right shoulder.

Jack quickly turned and jumped off the tree branch. But when he looked back he saw the chains coming down at him. Jack swung his sword and hit them away as they kept coming at him. But then with a quick twist of his wrist Kratos was able to wrap Jack in the chains.

Then Kratos jumped down and landed on the ground. Then he swung down his arms and slammed Jack onto the ground.

Jack lay there trying to free himself of the chains but could not. Then Kratos walked over and stood over him, picking up one of his fallen swords from before.

"Farewell Samurai." He said. But then Jack swung up and was able to cut through the chains. Then he sprung up and was able to cut Kratos along his torso.

Aku who had been laughing the whole time suddenly found himself choking on his popcorn after he saw that.

Kratos dropped his sword and fell down to one knee, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"I do not wish to finish you." Said Jack." Please do not make me."

"You fool." Said Kratos. Then he suddenly sprung up with wearing two great gauntlets. Then he reached up and punched Jack in the face causing him to fly back into the dirt.

"YES!" hollered Aku." That's it." Then he raised his arms and laughed.

Kratos ran up and jumped into the air. Jack had gotten himself up to one knee then he looked up to see Kratos coming down at him. Jack quickly rolled across the ground and dodged just before Kratos came slamming down onto the ground

Then Kratos turned to see Jack swing his sword. Kratos lifted up his gauntlets and blocked. Then with his other hand he swung at Jack. But Jack sidestepped around the punch and swung his sword along the gauntlet. When he did he created sparks, then when he was done the gauntlet suddenly cracked in two. But then Kratos quickly turned and punched Jack in his back.

Jack felt several bones break as he was sent flying to the ground once more. Jack slowly rose to his feet to see Kratos coming at him once more.

Kratos swung his gauntlet but Jack blocked. So then Kratos swung again only to have Jack block.

"Why do you work for Aku?" asked Jack as he blocked another blow." Nothing good can come of it."

"You know nothing fool!" said Kratos. Then he raised up his gauntlet and swung at Jack. The force caused Jack's sword to fly out from his hands. It flew and landed straight up in the ground while Jack fell to his knees." It is over." Said Kratos as he grabbed Jack by his hair. Jack looked up at the angered man standing before him.

"I know more than you think." Said Jack." I too desire revenge, you and I are not so different." Kratos waited several moments to reply.

"You and I are very different Samurai." He said." For instance I will live." He said raising his gauntlet." And you will die!" Then he swung down with his gauntlet.

At that moment the portal Aku had watched the battle for had suddenly gone blank, much to his annoyance. He sat in his chair angrily for a long time until s figure approached him.

Kratos walked towards Aku with something over his shoulder. It was the body of Samurai Jack.

Aku jumped from his chair and laughed as Kratos dropped the body before him.

"Well done demi-god." Aku laughed as Kratos looked up at him." You killed the Samurai." Then Aku raised his arms and laughed some more.

"What about my payment?" asked Kratos.

"You're what?" asked Aku.

"My payment." Replied Kratos." If I killed the Samurai you said you'd help me in act my revenge on Zeus and the gods of Olympus."

"Did I say that?" asked Aku as he stroked his long beard.

"Yes." Barked Kratos.

"Well you should have checked the fine print." Said Aku." Because I plan on doing no such thing."

"As I thought." Said Kratos. Then suddenly a smile came over his face. Then suddenly the body of Samurai Jack came to life and jumped into the air. Aku's eyes burst wide open as Jack jumped at him.

Jack jumped up and stabbed his sword into Aku's shoulder. Then he slashed him from his shoulder across his chest.

Aku deteriorated and turned into a giant bat. But then when his attention was on Jack Kratos swung up with the chains of Hades and wrapped it around Aku's foot.

Aku tried to fly off but Kratos buried his feet into the ground and held him where he was.

"NOW SAMURAI!" he yelled. Aku turned back to see Jack jumping at him again. Jack jumped up and cut Aku across his right wing.

Aku deteriorated once again and fell to the ground. Jack and Kratos stood next to one another. Then Aku suddenly rose up as a dragon.

He leaned forward and blew fire at the two. Jack and Kratos scattered into different directions.

Aku turned and swung his tail at Kratos who jumped over it. Then Aku turned to Jack and tried to bite him. But when he got close Jack slashed him across the nose. Aku jerked up yelling and was suddenly drawn to Kratos who was grabbing onto his tail. But then Aku lifted his tail up and slammed it down on Kratos.

Then he let out a giant laugh while Jack looked on in worry. But then Kratos suddenly appeared from under Aku's tail.

Then he jumped into the air at Aku, Jack having seen Kratos was ok did the same. Aku was so confused he didn't know what to do.

Jack jumped up and slashed Aku across his face. Then Kratos punched Aku in the face with his gauntlet.

Aku flew over and slammed into the wall. He looked up to see Samurai Jack and Kratos standing before him.

Just then Aku burst into a cloud of smoke and turned into an eagle.

"I'll get you yet Samurai!" he yelled. Then he turned and flew off into the distance.

Jack and Kratos waited in the aftermath.

"Thank you." Said Jack turning to Kratos." For your help."

"I wasn't helping you." Said Kratos." I was looking out for my own needs."

"If you say so." Said Jack. Kratos turned his back to him and began walking off." Where will you go now?"

"I will go to fulfill my revenge." Replied Kratos.

"I wish you luck then." Said Jack. Kratos did not reply." You're a good man Kratos." Then Jack turned and walked off, to go on his own adventure.

As he walked off Kratos turned back to him. Then he put his hands together and bowed in the direction the Samurai took off. Then Kratos turned and walked away.

The two wanderers never saw each other again after that, but both would go on to do great things on many great adventures.

**The End**


End file.
